Como la vida puede cambiar en un día
by Jga95
Summary: Esme, doctora en pediatria. Conoce al Dr. Cullen quién se muestra muy amable en todo momento. Aro, otro doctor y amigo de Carlisle. ¿Qué pasará si Aro le juega una mala pasada a Carlisle demostrando así la inexsistente amistad entre ellos? Todos humanos.
1. El primer día

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Este será mi nuevo fic, el otro "Carlisle y Esme. Una historia de amor eterna" también voy a seguirlo. Lo prometí y así será. **

**Este fic se me ocurrió ya hace un tiempo y quería hacerlo pero no antes de acabar la "Luna de miel" del anterior fic. **

**Ya sé que siempre me repito pero me gustaría en este capítulo que me dejáseis algún reviews para saber si os ha gustado o no. No pido mucho y me haríais un gran favor.  
**

**Os podré facilitar mi twitter o alguna red social en la cual también dejar vuestras sugerencias, ideas... **

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me siguen las historias y hacen que siga teniendo esta afición a escribir.**

**POV Esme**

Estaba tumbada en la cama mirando al techo. Eran las 7 de la mañana y tenía que levantarme pues hoy era mi primer día en el trabajo. El año pasado me había sacado el título de pediatra aunque anteriormente ya tenía el de comadrona. Estaba muy feliz de poder empezar a trabajar en lo que me gustaba.

Me levanté y preparé la ropa que iba a ponerme dejándola toda bien colocada sobre mi cama para después meterme en el baño situado en mi cuarto y poder darme una ducha.

Cuando salí me vestí con una blusa morada y una falda azul oscura por debajo de la rodillas. Me puse unos tacones y me acerqué a la cómoda para arreglar mi cabello. Lo sequé y peiné dejándo la melena caer sobre mis hombros, haciendo ese ondulado que me encantaba como me quedaba.

Se me habían hecho ya las 7:40 am. Aún me quedaban 40 minutos para desayunar y llegar al hospital. Y así lo hice. Me preparé unas tostadas con mermelada junto con un zumo de melocotón. Estaba a regimén aunque mi amiga Alice decía que estaba perfecta y no me hacía falta tanta dieta. Creía que estaba obsesionada con ello, y quizá tenía razón, pero era mi forma de ser y no le quedaba otra que aguantarme.

Cuando ya solo faltaban 20 minutos para entrar a trabajar cogí las llaves de mi coche, las de casa y mi móvil metiendolo todo en mi bolso (excepto ambas llaves), donde ya tenía metido mi monedero y demás cosas, la mayoría innecesarias, pero ya se sabe, una mujer tiene de todo en el bolso.

Salí de casa y cerré con llave asegurándome de que había dejado todo bien cerrado. Caminé hasta mi coche aparcado una manzana más alejada a la mía. En mi barrio era complicado encontrar sitio donde aparcar y a veces aparcaba tan lejos que era una tontería haberlo cogido para ir a casa.

Visualicé mi coche, un seat de color blanco, bien cuidado y limpio. Me acerqué hasta éste quitándole el seguro y subí. El olor a vainilla que desprendía gracias al ambientador me encantaba. También lo usaba en casa aunque éste se podía notar más.

Encendí el motor y me puse la música baja y de este modo conduje hacía el hospital. Éste estaba en el centro y era uno de los más destacados del país, otra cosa por la que sentirme orgullosa. Cantaba la letra de las canciones, de amor principalmente.

Era una mujer soltera, a mis 26 años aún no me había enamorado de nadie, ni había mantenido relaciones de ningún tipo. En ocasiones Alice intentaba llevarme de fiesta pero a mí nunca me apetecía. ¿Qué haría una mujer como yo alli? Alice era más joven que yo, tiene 20 años y es más normal que fuese a ese tipo de eventos, pero no yo.

En cuanto llegué al hospital, cosa que me había llevado 15 minutos, aparqué frente a éste. Apagué el motor y bajé del coche. Sí, estaba nerviosa. A pesar de tener un título anterior de comadrona nunca había tenido oportunidad de trabajar en un hospital y eso me daba algo de miedo. No conocía a nadie y lo peor, ahora me esperaba la presentación frente a todo el doctorado del hospital y el director, como no, sería el que haría tal presentación. Intenté que no lo hicieran pero según el mandamas era parte del protocolo. Eso me había enfadado pero se me había pasado pronto, era una niñería y no iba a llevar más de 10 minutos, o eso esperaba.

Entré por la gran puerta del hospital llegando a la recepción. Parecía todo muy tranquilo para ser lunes. La sala de espera estaba casi vacía. Podía ver algunos enfermeros trasladando camillas a otras plantas, médicos firmando papeles en la recepción y auxiliares comprobando los carros.

Se respiraba tranquilidad, al menos de momento.

Me acerqué a la recepción y con una sonrisa me presenté y pedí que me dijese dónde se encontraba la sala de actos. Cuando me lo dijo fui directamente hacía allí aunque en la puerta tuve que pararme.

¡Dios estaba temblando de los nervios! Cogí aire y lo solté despacio antes de entrar. Habían muchos doctores hablando entre ellos, sentados en las respectivas sillas. Otros de pie. Entré cabizbaja, tímida. Mis mejillas debían estar sonrojadas al sentir la mirada de algunos sobre mí. Suspiré y me situé junto a la pequeña plataforma que simulaba un escenario.

En ese momento entró el director. Un hombre de edad avanzada, con pelo negro pero canoso. Iba bien vestido a pesar de su edad. ¿Cuantos tendría? ¿50 largos? Mejor sería que dejase de pensar en eso y me pusiese a pensar en que diría como discurso de presentación.

El hombre empezó a hablar hacía todos los médicos presentes los cuales estaban atentos, aunque otros susurraban algo a sus compañeros mientras dirigían miradas hacía mí. ¿Qué estarían diciendo? Quería salir de aquí, creo que sería una buena opción.

No me di cuenta cuando el director había dejado de hablar y me había llamado para dar mi discurso de presentación. Al parecer lo había hecho ya varias veces y yo no me había percatado. ¡Qué despistada! Cogí un poco de aire y subí a la pequeña plataforma. Me puse frente a todos echando un último vistazo a la sala. Me topé con unos ojos azúles que me miraban fijamente. Era un hombre alto, rubio, con expresión cansada. Llevaba su bata puesta aunque a decir verdad, parecía que no la hubiese lavado en semanas. A pesar del desastre que estaba hecho, seguramente por el día de trabajo que ya debía haber hecho, era atractivo y muy guapo.

Me volví a distraer mirándole pero en seguida volví a centrarme en el tema. Carraspeé un poco para hablar y fui mirando la sala por encima sin pararme en nadie.

-B-buenos días... Soy la doctora Esme Platt y me alegra poder empezar a trabajar como pediatra en este hospital. Para mí es un privilegio y doy las gracias al director por contratarme. Espero ejercer mi trabajo como se debe a pesar que es la primera vez que trabajo en esto. Espero obtener vuestra paciencia -Les dediqué una sonrisa algo temblorosa y me retiré.

Observé como la sala se levantó y fue saliendo hasta quedar vacía. Suspiré aliviada y fui a salir cuando el director llamó mi atención.

-Doctora Platt, recoja en recepción su identificación, le he dejado también un pequeño mapa para que vaya familiarizándose con el hospital. Qué tenga un buen día.

-Sí, gracias señor -Suspiré y salí dirijiéndome a recepción dónde me dieron la identificación y la carpeta con algunos papeles y efectivamente, con el mapa. Cogido todo fui al vestuario para poder cambiarme. Al entrar me senté en un pequeño banco delante de las taquillas. Era un espacio relativamente pequeño pero suficiente. Miré el mapa para situarme y ver en que planta estaba pediatria y por lo tanto mi consultorio.

-"Bien, planta sexta ala sur" -Pensé y me levanté abriendo mi taquilla. Cogí mi bata y me la puse atándomela. También me quité un collar, era de mi madre y me lo había regalado meses atrás, pero eran las normas, pelo recogido y joyas fuera. Guardé todo bien y me até el pelo en una cola alta. Cerré bien la taquilla y cogí mi carpeta saliendo del vestuario. Me dirijí hacía el ascensor. Eso no tenía perdida. Lo llamé y en cuanto las puertas se abriendo me monté. Me sorprendí con la rápidez con el doctor de ojos azúles habías subido antes de que las puertas cerrasen.

Toqué el botón que me llevaría a la sexta planta. El doctor me miró, según su insiccinia se apellidaba Cullen... "Doctor Cullen.." Pensé. Abracé la carpeta contra mi pecho. El ambiente estaba tenso y él solo me miraba. ¿Diría algo o iba a quedar ahí plantado mirándome? Suspiré nerviosa.

-Hola -Su voz aterciopelada me sorprendió. Elevé mi vista hacía él topándome con sus ojos- Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, un placer conocerla doctora Platt

-Lo mismo digo doctor...

-Puedes llamarme solo Carlisle... -Me mostró una hermosa sonrisa. Quería llegar ya a la sexta planta. Fijé mi vista en la pantallita que anunciaba en la planta que estábamos. La quinta...

-Esme, Esme Platt...

-Un placer, Esme

Solo le sonreí. Las puertas justamente se abrieron y yo salí escopeteada. Sentía mi corazón a mil y no sabía el porqué. Iba a ser un día duro y si estos nervios no se me pasaban iba a pasarlo mal. Me giré a mirarle ya alejada de la puerta del ascensor y le dediqué una sonrisa de despedida antes de marcharme a mi consultorio. Pasé por el pasillo y vi una fila de niños con sus padres. La mayoría parecían tener un costipado. "Pobres" Pensé.

Al entrar me senté sobre mi silla y prendí el ordenador mientras fijaba mi vista en el papel con las consultas que iba a tener en el día de hoy. Al menos unos 20 niños había en la lista con simtomas claros de una gripe.

.

.

.

Ya eran las 12, hora de mi descanso. Ya estaba cansada pero la verdad es que había sido una mañana activa y había atendido a muchos niños. Me encantaba estar con ellos. Uno de mis deseos era ser madre, pero a este paso seguro que no lo conseguiría. Suspiré pesadamente y dejé todo en mi mesa saliendo de mi consultorio. Algunas de las pediatras de otras salas también salían. Se acercaron a mí y me saludaron amablemente. Todas parecían muy simpaticas. Una de ellas me invitó a la cafetería a almorzar junto a ellos, ¿Y por qué no iba a aceptar?

Fuí con ellas hasta la primera planta hablando del trabajo de toda la mañana. Algunas parecian quemadas, pues se quejaban de los lloriqueos de los niños más pequeños y de los berrinches de los más grandes. Yo sin embargo no me importaba en absoluto. Había conseguido calmar a todos y les había regalado una piruleta haciendo así que la visita les fuese menos pesada. Todos se habían ido sonriendo y algunos, incluso, querían quedarse un rato más conmigo. Eso me hacía gracia pero a la vez me llenaba de ternura.

Nos sentamos juntas en una mesa. En total eramos cuatro así que no tuvimos ni que juntas mesas. Me cogí una manzana y un zumo.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día? -Escuché que me preguntaba la rubia, Carol, así se había presentado.

-Bien, para mí no ha sido nada pesado. Me gusta lo que hago y tratar con niños.

Se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron. Entonces todas voltearon al ver entrar al Dr. Cullen junto a otro hombre, doctor también. Este tenía el pelo negro, algo largo. Ojos oscuros y también era bastante atractivo, aunque mi mirada se fue directamente a Carlisle. Las chicas empezaron a reir por lo bajo y yo las miré sin comprender que pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Sabías que el Dr. Cullen junto al Dr. Vulturi son los más atractivos de todo de todo el hospital? Pero ninguno se fija en nosotras! -Suspiró frustrada echándole un último vistazo a Carlisle. Yo dirijí la mirada hacía él de nuevo y sonreí levemente bajando la mirada. Estaban en lo cierto, al menos Carlisle era muy atractivo.

Mientras me comía la manzana él se acercó y me miró con una radiante sonrisa.

-Doctora Platt, ¿Quiere venir a dar una vuelta por el hospital? Quizá quiera conocer todas las instalaciones -Me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y asentí despacio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Miré a las demás compañeras y me disculpé levantándome de mi silla.

Salí de la cafeteria seguida de Carlisle el cual rápidamente se situó a mi lado. Sentía su intensa mirada sobre mí pero no le di ningún tipo de importáncia. Traté de no ponerme nerviosa y ser lo más natural posible.

-¿Todo bien el primer día, Esme?

-Sí, ha sido estupendo.. Me encantan los niños

-¿Tienes hijos? -Alcé la mirada hacía él y con la cabeza negué despacio.

-No, espero tenerlos algún día pero de momento... -Dejé la frase en el aire y decidí cambiar de tema- ¿Que especialidad tienes?

-Cardiología y neurología, aunque ahora me estoy sacando otra, oncología

Me sorprendí bastante con lo que me dijo. Se le veía un hombre inteligente pero visto todo lo que sabe y hace parecía apasionarle el trabajo, como a mí en cierto modo..

-Es admirable -Musité manteniendo mi sonrisa y ruborizándome un poco al haberlo dicho en voz alta.

Él solo se dedicó a sonreirme y fue enseñándome las diferentes estáncias del hospital. Me enseñó la planta en la que trabajaba. La verdad es que me hacía bastante falta una visita guiada. Iba bastante perdida y un simple mapa tampoco iba a ayudarme nada. Suspiré y decidí sentarme en uno de los bancos de la sala de espera. Él se sentó conmigo y me miró con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Solo cansada... -Le miré- Tranquilo, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte

-¿A qué hora acabas tu turno?

-A las dos

-Bien, si quieres te llevo a casa, se te ve cansada y estamos a media mañana, ¿Qué me dices?

-No creo que sea necesario, Carlisle, vivo aquí al lado, no se moleste

-Como prefieras. Debo volver mi turno empieza ya -Me sonrío y dicho se fue hacía el ascensor. Suspiré al quedarme sola y yo también decidí subir a mi consultorio y ordenar un poco los pocos papeles que había acumulado en el día de hoy. Subí hasta allí y me dejé caer sobre mi silla empezando con la labor.

Y así pasé el resto de la mañana. Ordenando y atendiendo nuevos niños. Cuando se hizo la hora de plegar fue un alivio para mí. Recogí las cosas que me llevaría a casa y bajé hasta el vestuario dónde dejé mi bata y alguna cosa más. Cogí mi bolso metiendome los informes y me acerqué a la recepción firmando mi salida. Sonreí a la recepcionista con amabilidad y salí camino hacía mi coche.

Cuando me senté me tomé unos minutos para relajarme. Encendí el motor y puse la música. Deseaba darme una ducha calentita y poder descansar un rato. Había sido un día agotador.

Otra cosa que no pude quitarme de la cabeza en todo el día fue a él, a Carlisle. La conversación, la visita guiada. Suspiré y de este modo me fui a casa. Iba a descansar. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

**La semana que viene dejaré el siguiente. Me ha costado y no sé si está muy bien.. pero de momento es lo que hay.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Reviews por favor.**


	2. El segundo día

Estaba entrando por la puerta del Hospital. Había descansado como un bebé toda la noche y había cogido fuerzas para otro día intenso.

Subí a mi consultorio y empecé con las visitas. Hoy había tenido que poner muchas vacunas, cosa que hacía que la mañana se me pasase rápido.

Hacía las 10 am me había quedado sin pacientes. Hasta las 11 no tenías nada que atender, así que me acomodé en mi sillón, apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Cerré los ojos queriendo descansar un poco, pero sin querer dormirme. Tampoco estaba tan cansada para ello, pero por si acaso me mantenía serena.

Entre mis minutos de relajación recordé al joven rubio, de ojos azules que el día anterior había conocido; El Dr. Cullen. Hoy no lo había visto aún. Quizá lo vería en la cafetería en mi hora de descanso.

El sonido de la puerta me hizo incorporarme. Alguien había tocado con los nudillos a esta y me pedía paso. Acomodé bien mi cabello y finjí estar rellenando algunos papeles. La verdad no sabía ni porqué hacía esto último, parecía tonta.

-Adelante -Dije con voz suave alzando la vista hacía la puerta. El hombre que entró me parecía que ya lo había visto anteriormente. Hice memoría un momento y así fue. Era el Dr. Vulturi, recuerdo que lo habían nombrado ayer cuando Carlisle y él entraron en la cafetería.

-Dra. Platt, solo quería venir a presentarme. Soy el Dr. Aro Vulturi -Me dedicó una sonrisa y yo se la devolví. Me levanté de mi mesa y giré mi escritorio apoyándome en éste. Extendí mi mano para estrecharla con la suya y así sucedió. Juntamos nuestras manos y una pequeña corriente eléctica recorrió mi columna. Evité soltar un suspiro. No sabía que me pasaba. Ayer con Carlisle y ahora con Aro.

-Un placer Dr. Vulturi. No hacía falta que viniese hasta aquí, seguro que tiene mucho trabajo y no quiero robarle su tiempo. Nos hubiesemos visto en la cafetería..

-Sí, a las 12, pero quería venir antes -Mantuvo su sonrisa mientras me miraba. Era agradable pero no me parecía tan interesante como Carlisle.. Awww, ¿Por qué comparaba todo rato?- Y por favor, solo Aro

-Esme -Le mostré una pequeña sonrisa dirijiendo la mirada a cualquier punto del pequeño despacho.

-Bonito nombre, a juego con tus hermosos ojos..

¿Bonitos ojos? Estaba bastante incómoda y no sabía bien que decir. Frunci los labios y le miré a sus ojos.

-Gracias Aro.. Si me disculpa, tengo trabajo, nos veremos en otro momento

-De acuerdo, un placer, Esme, espero verte luego -Con una sonrisa salió del despacho cerrando la puerta. Entonces suspiré. Aro era atractivo pero había algo en él que no me gustaba del todo. Tenía cierto aire misterioso.

Decidí olvidar todo tipo de pensamientos relacionados con él o con Carlisle y volví al trabajo. Aro me había quitado media hora de mi descanso, así que ya no iba a molestarme a intentarlo de nuevo. Empecé a rellenar algunos papeles, ahora de verdad y así hasta las 11 que volví a tener pacientes.

Fui llamando uno a uno durante toda esa hora. Unos cinco niños. Algunos vacunas, otros que se habían torcido el tobillo, que se habían caido del columpio y les salía sangre de la cabeza.. Cosas varias. Los niños son inquietos y este tipo de accidentes solían pasar amenudo. Los padres venían muy preocupados pero les cambiaba la cara cuando les decía que su hijo estaba perfectamente.

A las 12, de nuevo mi hora de descanso, decidí quedarme en el despacho. Realmente me sentía bastante sola. Mis deseos de ser madre eran muy fuertes, lo único malo es que no había encontrado al hombre ideal... Quizá no existía y no tendría la oportunidad de realizar mi sueño.

Ver a todas esas madres preocupadas por sus hijos por un golpe, me hacía ponerme en su situación. Un susto, al final siempre acababa en lo mismo.

Me había levantado de mi silla y me había acercado a la ventana. Me quedé mirando a traves de esta, observando los coches ir y venir. Las ambulancias entrando y saliendo.

-Esme

Esa voz... Sonreí disimuladamente y me aparte de la ventana para girarme hacía él. Carlisle. Hoy iba mucho más arreglado que ayer. Hoy llevaba la bata limpia y tenía menos ojeras. Así había ganado incluso más.

-Hola Carlisle. Creo que picar a la puerta...no estaría mal, ¿No crees? -Le mostré una sonrisa inocente. Bah, me daba absolutamente igual si había entrado sin picar.

Lo que hizo después me sorprendio. Con una sonrisa se despidió y salió de mi despacho cerrando la puerta. Enarqué una ceja y me crucé de braos. Entonces picó con los nudillos y yo solo pude soltar una pequeña risita. Era tonto..

-Adelante, Dr.

Lo vi entrar de nuevo. Con el semblante divertido, mirándome. Yo le sonreí ampliamente apoyando mi espalda en la pared junto a la ventana.

-¿Ahora mejor, Dra. Platt?

-Mucho mejor, Dr. Cullen

Ambos reimos, a la vez, sin dejar de mirarnos. Pronto relajamos nuestra risa y yo me acerqué hasta mi silla, sentándome en ésta.

-¿Hoy no vienes a desayunar, Esme?

-No me apetece, tengo trabajo y..

-Y nada, ¿Sabes que no es bueno trabajar con el estómago vació? -Me había interrumpido. Levanté la vista hacía él mirándole incrédula.

-He desayunado fuerte..

-Vamos, te invito a desayunar algo -Extendió su mano hacía mí. Dudé un momento, no quería parecer una aprovechada o algo parecido. Pero estaba convencida de que él no me dejaría pagar. Quizá en la cafetería consiguiese pagar antes que él. Me levanté y di un suave toque en su mano, sin tomarla. Solté una risita y me acerqué hasta la puerta de mi despacho.

-Vamos

Ambos salimos del despacho. Él iba a mi lado y yo le miraba de reojo. Como iba callado pensé que quizá se había molestado porqué no había cogido su mano, pero a mí no me salío eso a la primera.. Además, no era adecuado que apenas conociéndonos nos tomásemos tal libertad como si fuesemos pareja.

Llegamos hasta el ascensor el cual llegó en seguida. Subimos y él tocó el botón que marcaba la primera planta. El silencio era incómodo así que decidí entablar de nuevo una conversación.

-¿Qué tal el día, Carlisle? ¿Mucho trabajo?

-Bastante -Sonrío encogiendose de hombros- He estado todo el día de arriba a abajo y ahora necesito un buen descanso y comer, que tengo una hambre... Y claro, con una buena compañía

Me ruboricé y solo pude sonreir. Hoy querían todos sacarme los colores...

Al llegar a la primera planta nos dirigimos hacía la cafetería. Vi a Aro que estaba en la puerta, mirando hacía nosotros. Me miró y sonrío, aunque su mirada hacía Carlisle era.. ¿Desafiante?

Miré a Carlisle que parecía indiferente, ignorando bastante la mirada de su amigo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí?

Carlisle me dio paso hacía el interior de la cafetería y pasé antes que él. Me hizo tomar asiento, a pesar que insistí en ir a la barra así al menos podría pagar, pero fue inútil. Le pedí que me trajese una manzana y un zumo de melocotón y observé como se iba hacía la barra.

Vi a lo lejos las otras pediatras de mi planta. Con una sonrisa les saludé. Estan cuchilleaban algo que desde mi posición era imposible de entender. Bah. Lo ignoré.

Minutos después vi a Carlisle traerme tarta de manzana y un zumo de melocotón. Enarqué una ceja, puesno me había traido exactamente lo que había pedido. Lo cierto es que la tarta de manzana me perdía, pero engordaba y awww, que desastre. Por un día quizá no pasaría nada... Vale, sí, quizá estaba un poco obsesionada..

-He pensado que una manzana no va a aportarte las vitaminas suficientes, Esme. Deberías comer algo más que fruta -Me dedicó una sonrisa y dejó mi comida frente a mí y él puse su café sobre la mesa.

-Sí..bueno, gracias, Carlisle... Pero la próxima vez traeme una manzana, estoy a dieta..

-No creo que necesites hacer dieta, Esme.. En serio, estás perfecta

Me sonrojé inevitablemente. Llevé la mirada a la tarta de manzana y con la cuchara empecé a comermela despacio. Quizá el día de hoy solo es un sueño... Demasiados halagos por un día, más de los que había recibido en mucho tiempo. Me mantuve en silencio mientras sentía su mirada fija en mí. ¿No iba a dejar de mirarme? ¿Qué quería verme roja como un tómate? Seguro que estaba haciendo el rídiculo... Suspiré.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Le escuché decir y levanté la mirada hacía él negando.

-Todo bien, Carlisle... -Cogí el zumo y me lo bebí de un solo trago- Debería volver al trabajo -Me levanté a prisa y corriendo de la silla- Ya nos vemos, gracias por invitarme... -Le dediqué una sonrisa nerviosa y salí rápidamente de la cafetería. Necesitaba tomar un poco el aire, así que salí del hospital.

Caminé por los alrededor intentando volver a centrar mi cabeza en mi trabajo y olvidarme de tonterías. Estaba muy nerviosa y desde ayer. Hombres..

Media hora más tarde estaba en mi consultorio, siguiendo con mi trabajo. Me centré tan solo en eso y lo conseguí. Tuve tanto trabajo desde que había entrado del descanso, que tuve que quedarme una hora más. Esta vez salí a las tres.

Me espavilé a irme al coche sin detenerme a hablar con nadie y de este modo me fui hasta casa.

Cuando llegué y me tiré al sofá, cerré los ojos. ¡Vaya día de locos! "Hermosos ojos" "Buena compañía" "Que estoy perfecta" ¿Qué querían? ¿Ridiculizarme delante de todo el mundo? Quizá sería mejor olvidarme de Carlisle y de Aro y centrarme en el trabajo. No quería pasarme las horas nerviosa y arriesgarme a cometer algún error con los niños que atendía. Eso sería poco profesional y este trabajo me había costado mucho conseguirlo.

Así que teniendolo todo bien decidido, me duche e hice la faena de casa. Mañana sería un nuevo día...


	3. Día libre

Los días estaban pasando con normalidad. En las últimas semanas había tenido consulta con niños realmente enfermos y no era una tontería como podía ser una simple gripe o un resfriado, no. Habían muchos más niños de los que quisiera que padecían de cáncer. Tan pequeños y con problemas tan grandes...

Durante estas semanas había trabado una mejor amistad con Aro Vulturi, pues él era especialista en oncología infantil así como otras especialidades como gastroenterología y endocrinología. Él se ocupaba de la mayor parte de los niños que venían con problemas de cáncer.

En cuánto a Carlisle, a él lo veía poco y cuando pasaba tan solo nos saludábamos. Él intentaba acercarse, claro, pero yo no podía detenerme a hablar cuando tenía muchos niños que me necesitaban.

En algún momento que había coincidido con Aro y Carlisle juntos, los celos eran evidentes, pero no en Aro, él no sentía celos, parecía seguro de sí mismo y eso, realmente, me gustaba. Pero Carlisle era distinto. Él era atento, caballeroso, muy amable, pero era celoso y los hombres celosos no me llamaban tanto, ¿Por qué? En la televisión cada dos por tres hablaban de las desgracias del mundo, entre ellas los incontables maridos que asesinaban a sus parejas por celos y yo no quería algo así en mi vida. Sabía que no todos los hombres eran iguales, pero, ¿Arriesgarme? No quería. Eso no quería decir que el joven Dr. Cullen no me gustase, en absoluto.

Mientras iba dándole vueltas a todo este tema, estaba limpiando los platos que había usado a la hora de comer. Como cada viernes y sábado libraba y usaba mi tiempo para limpiar la casa, ver alguna película en pijama, tapada con una manta en el sofá, nada muy dinámico, realmente.

Lavé y sequé los platos guardándolos en su respectivo armario. Hice lo mismo con los vasos y luego guardé los cubiertos en su correspondiente cajón. La cocina ya estaba recogida así que decidí ir al salón. Cogí el mando y mi manta de leopardo y me senté en el sofá, subiendo los pies después de que me sacase los zapatos. Me eché la manta por encima y encendí el dvd con el mando. Tenía una lista bastante amplia de mis peliculas favoritas, entre ellas estaba "A contracorriente" una película que iba de un joven chico que quería pasar el río Hudson a nado desde Troy (Nueva York) hasta Manhattan. La película no estaba nada mal y era entretenida, además los actores eran buenos, entre ellos, Elizabeth Reaser.

Decidida a volver a verla, la puse acomodándome bien en el sofá. Nunca me cansaba de esa película y sí, algunos la tacharían de aburrida y sin apenas argumento, pero había que entenderla y meterse en el papel del protagonista para saber cuánto había sufrido y el porqué hacía todo ese viaje.

Mientras miraba la película entretenidamente, escuché el sonido de la puerta cosa que hizo que diese un pequeño brinco. No me lo esperaba. Tiré la manta a un lado del sofá y me levanté poniéndome los zapatos. Paré la película y caminé hasta la puerta. Al abrirla mi amiga Alice estaba ahí plantada, con una radiante sonrisa y con uno de sus modelitos que seguramente acababa de salir nuevo.

\- ¡Esme! -Grito Alice eufórica entrando al interior de la casa. Hacía muchos días que no la había visto pues con esto del trabajo no tenía mucho tiempo. Cerré la puerta y seguidamente nos dimos un fuerte abrazo. La había echado de menos. Echaba de menos alguien con quién hablar y sacarme de la cabeza este lío que tenía entre Aro y Carlisle. No se lo había contado a nadie y ella era mi mejor amiga, sabría aconsejarme.

\- Hola Alice, pasa, ¿Quieres alguna cosa de beber o de comer? Tengo de todo -Entré al interior del salón con ella. Ésta tomó asiento y miró el título de la película. Ella se rió, claro, sabía cuántas veces la había visto.

\- ¿Otra vez esta película, Esme? ¡La has visto mil veces!

\- Lo sé, Alice, pero ya sabes que me gusta mucho y no me canso de ella -Le sonreí dulcemente tomando asiento a su lado, volviendo a subir los pies sobre el sofá- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hace tiempo que no hablamos y tengo tantas cosas que contarte...

\- Pasaba a ver a mi mejor amiga -Sonrió satisfecha mirándome ahora con ojos acusadores. Sí, esos ojos que me acusaban de no haberla llamado para contarle ningún tipo de acontecimiento.- Cuenta cuenta, ¿Algún chico?

\- Uno chico no, dos, para ser exactos. -Su boca se abrió formando una "o" a lo que yo sonreí un tanto tímida- Es complicado. Conocí a dos doctores casi al mismo tiempo, los dos han sido muy amables conmigo y muy atentos, quizá demasiado... En las últimas semanas he estado trabajando con uno de ellos y... No sé, Alice, me siento extraña. Nunca me había pasado esto...

\- Vaya Esme, ¿Dos? ¿En serio? ¡Vaya suerte! ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Él no te gusta? ¿Tiene novia? ¿Alguno casado? -Me estaba ataladrando a preguntas. Uff, si ella suspiese y lo peor es que creía estar enamorada del Dr. Vulturi. Como ya había pensado antes, era muy atento, seguro de sí mismo y muy, muy cariñoso. No pude evitarlo, me sonrojé.- Sí, sí que te gusta. Al menos uno de los dos, no puedes engañarme, Esme. -Sonrío satisfecha por su deducción.

\- Verás, es complicado, Alice... Qué yo sepa ninguno de los dos estan casados. Ambos han estado genial conmigo pero en las últimas semanas he estado trabajando con uno de ellos... y ciertamente, me gusta. No puedo describirle.. Es atractivo, atento, amable, cariñoso y nada celoso. Ya sabes lo que pienso de los hombres celosos... -Suspiré- El otro médico, el Dr. Cullen, es igual a Aro o incluso mejor, pero es celoso... y además, hace días que apenas hablamos.

\- Pues Esme, ¡Ya es hora que te busques un novio! Qué tienes ya 26 años y si ese doctor te gusta, pues, ¡Lánzate! No seas tonta y no dejes escapar esta oportunidad.

\- Lo sé, Alice, lo sé...

\- Animate, Esme, si te lo propones, saldrá bien -Alice se acercó hasta mí y ambas nos abrazamos. Era agradable saber que contabas con alguien a quién contarle las cosas y qué te diese el apoyo que necesitabas. Así era Alice, rarita, pero se podía confiar en ella, claro que llevábamos años siendo amigas.

\- Eso espero, Alice, eso espero... ¿Quieres palomitas y acabámos de ver la película juntas?

\- Claro!

Me levanté y fui hacía la cocina, esta vez descalza pues estábamos en confianza. En la cocina cogí del mueble de al despensa un paquete de palomitas y lo metí dentro del microondas unos tres minutos a máxima poténcia.

\- ¿Cocacola? -Dije en voz alta desde la cocina mientras preparaba el bol donde pondría las palomitas cuando estuviesen hechas. Escuché la afirmación de Alice y preparé dos vasos cuales llené de cocacola.

A los tres minutos el microondas avisó de que había terminado. Saqué el paquete de palomitas ahora hinchado y lo abrí, abocando su interior en el recipiente de cristal. En una mano llevaba el recipiente y en la otra los dos vasos de cocacola. Dejé todo en la mesa de cristal frente al sofá y tomé asiento, cogiendo de nuevo mi manta y echándomela por encima. Nunca podría cansarme de estas tardes. Era hacer el vago, pero era el único modo que tenía realmente de desconectar del hospital.

Alice también tomó asiento cogiendo las palomitas y poniéndolas entre nosotras. Volví a poner el play en la película y volví a centrarme en ella. Lo peor que llevaba de la ésta era el final, pues recordaba la primera vez en la cual había llorado cuando el protagonista tomaba su decisión final, dejando a su chica atrás, como si todo lo qué había pasado entre ellos no importase. Pero claro, era un final abierto y cuando las películas acababan así, me gustaba fantasear con el final, con un bonito final feliz en que la pareja siempre acaba bien.

\- Aún no entiendo porqué te gustan estas películas, si solo es un tío infeliz que nada hasta Manhattan solo para suicidarse, ¿En qué cabeza entra eso? -Alice criticaba la película pues a ella los romances no le iban mucho. Prefería ver programas tontos de moda en qué solo se veían a mujeres desfilando con bonitos y cantosos vestidos, algunos bastante rídiculos bajo mi punto de vista.

\- Tú no puedes entenderlo, Alice. Perder a tu mujer cuando ella estaba embarazada... tiene que ser duro.

\- ¿Tanto para esperar cinco años a suicidarse? Ese tío está loco. -Negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. No pude evitar reirme ante la expresión de Alice, me resultaba divertida.

\- Lo han explicado al principio, Alice. Era todo una promesa que le había hecho a su amigo cuando éste lo encontró al borde del suicidio.

\- Siguen siendo tonterías, Esme. Yo no haría una promesa así, si me quiero quitar la vida, me la quito y ya, no me espero cinco años por una promesa...

Volví a reirme. Era muy difícil lidiar con las ideas de Alice ante unas películas que no le gustaban nada pero que ella las veía cuando estaba conmigo para mantenerme contenta. Claro, cabía decir que cuando yo iba a su casa lo que yo tenía que tragarme eran esos programas, pero supongo que por amigas se hacen sacrificios, ¿No? Iba comiendo palomitas mientras seguía concentrada en la película ignorando las opiniones de mi amiga, opiniones que si más no nos hacían reir a las dos.

Cuando estábamos casi al final de la película el timbre de casa sonó. ¿Ahora quién sería? Me levanté del sofá echándole la manta a Alice por encima echándome a reir otra vez. Momentos de tranquilidad así se agradecían. Caminé hasta la puerta y abrí ésta, pero no sin antes asegurarme que llevaba bien el pelo. Cuando vi a Aro, frente a la puerta, con un ramo de flores en las manos, tardé menos de un segundo en sonrojarme. Estaba frente a Aro, en pijama, descalza y seguramente con unos pelos desastrosos. ¡Qué inoportuno!

\- Esme. -Me saludó Aro mostrando una sonrisa la cual le devolví un tanto temblorosa. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Estaba el salón echo un desastre y ni hablar de mi aspecto.

\- Aro.. qué sorpresa, pasa...

Él pasó al interior de la casa y yo cerré la puerta, apoyándome en ésta mientras la miraba con atención. A pesar de los inconvenientes de su inesperada visita, no podía negar que tenerlo aquí, en mi casa, cuando no tenía ningún tipo de obligación a estar conmigo ni verme, me ponía contenta. Me inundaba de una pequeña emoción. Quizá sí estaba enamorada de él...

Él me miró manteniendo esa sonrisa que cada día me dedicaba o que mostraba cuando yo le contaba cualquiera cosa. Me tendió el ramó de flores el cual tomé entre mis manos y lo olí. Había una variedad de rosas, unas rojas, otras azules incluso blancas. Eran preciosas y a mí me encantaban las flores. Otro punto a su favor.

\- Gracias, Aro... No hacía falta, de verdad... -Musité aún tímida. Uff, no íbamos a quedarnos todo el día en el recibidor así que le invité a pasar, caminando yo por delante de él hasta el salón dónde Alice esperaba impaciente en el sofá. Su mirada se alzó curiosa al ver al hombre que venía detrás de mí y entonces mostró una sonrisa juguetona.- Aro, ella es Alice, una amiga.

\- Encantada, Aro. -Dijo Alice cordialmente y se levantó recogiendo sus cosas mirándome con picardía- Yo ya me iba, tengo cosas que hacer en casa. -Me dió un abrazo y se apresuró a salir corriendo por la puerta. Dios, iba a matarla por dejarme a solas con él.

\- Disculpa el desorden, toma asiento, ¿Quieres algo de beber o de comer? -Sonreí un poco acercándome hasta el sofá y apartando el recipiente de palomitas dejándolo sobre la mesa pequeña, al igual que el ramo de flores que ahora pondría en un jarrón con agua para que no se secasen. Cogí la manta y la doblé dejándola a un lado del sofá dónde no estorbase. Aro tomó asiento mientras observaba cada uno de mis movimientos. Me ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

\- Un poco de agua estará bien, gracias Esme. -Asentí amablemente y cogiendo los vasos que Alice y yo habíamos usado y el recipiente, fuí hacía la cocina. Dejé todo para lavar para después ponerle el vaso de agua. Me armé de valor para volver al salón y sentarme a su lado, guardando un poco las distancias mientras le ofrecía el vaso. El lo tomo y le dió un sorbo dejándolo después encima de la mesa. Finalmente clavó sus ojos en los míos a lo que yo, en respuesta, bajé la mirada.

\- Tienes una bonita casa.

\- No es nada del otro mundo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Hoy no trabajas?

\- No, hoy me he tomado el día libre, quería venir a verte y ver como estabas pasando tu día de fiesta.

Uff, encima había dejado el trabajo para venir a verme, para ver como estaba. Me parecía un acto tan tierno. Suspiré feliz, porqué sí, era el primer hombre que se preocupaba realmente por mí.

\- Realmente me va bien. Estaba viendo una película con mi amiga...

\- Siento haberos interrumpido, podría haber venido más tarde.

\- No no, en absoluto. Ella tenía que irse que había quedado. -Seguirle la mentira a Alice no estaba mal. En este momento quería estar con él, a pesar de lo nerviosa que me sentía, realmente quería que él estuviese aquí.

\- Quería hablar contigo de algo importante y no quería que fuese en el trabajo.

\- Claro, ¿De qué se trata, Aro? -Por un momento me preocupé. Quizá había pasado algo o tan solo venía a decirme que no me hiciese ilusiones con él, pero claro, era demasiado tarde para no hacérselas.

\- Verás Esme, hace ya unas cuantas semanas qué trabajamos juntos. Hemos trabado una fuerte amistad o quizá no deberíamos llamarlo así, no sé si sabes a donde quiero ir a parar con esto...

Yo tan solo escuchaba sus palabras, atenta, esperando a que me dijese de una vez el motivo por el cual había venido. Sí era cierto que teníamos una gran amistad después de tantas semanas de trabajo juntos, pero yo realmente tampoco quería llamarlo así. Le mostré una pequeña sonrisa y asentí, sin articular palabra para que él siguiera hablando con total libertad.

\- Después de todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta que no solo siento aprecio por ti, sinó sé, estoy seguro, de que estoy enamorado de ti, Esme. No sé si tú corresponderás estos sentimientos, pero tenía que decírtelo...

Mi sorpresa fue notable tras su declaración. Dios, el corazón se me iba a salir de las órbitas de lo nerviosa que me había puesto. Mordí mi labio inferior por dentro y me armé de valor para estirar mi mano hasta la suya y tomarla. La acaricié alzando mi mirada hacía sus ojos dispuesta a corresponder sus sentimientos.

\- Aro... Sí que correspondo a tus sentimientos. Hace ya algo de tiempo que te conozco y sabría decirte con exactitud que estoy enamorada de ti. Qué algo fuerte siento y no quiero dejarlo pasar.. Nunca he tenido una relación con un hombre, ¿Sabes? Tampoco sé si saldría bien... No te digo que alomejor si establecemos una relación entre nosotros vaya a ir mal, pero quizá si que ambos tendríamos que tener un mínimo de paciencia...

\- Eres una mujer maravillosa, Esme, estoy seguro que si empezamos a salir todo saldrá bien.. Yo... Te amo. -Me sonrojé como nunca. Jamás antes me habían dicho que me amaban. Sí me habían halagado bastante, pero también habían habido desprecios por parte de otros muchos hombres. Claro que había hombres que valían la pena, como Aro, y hombres que no merecían mi atención. Y eso hacía. Prestaba atención al hombre adecuado y así no cometía errores y no tendría la ocasión de sentir arrepentimiento.

Me quedé muda mientras observaba a Aro acercarse despacio hacía mí. Se estaba inclinando hacía mis labios y como respuesta tan solo entre abrí estos. Estaba acercándose a un ritmo tan desesperadamente lento, qué llevé mi mano hasta su nuca y lo atrajé hasta mí, hasta que nuestras frentes quedaron unidas. Cerré los ojos dejando salir el aire de mis labios. Estaba nerviosa y mi agitada respiración lo decía todo.

Nuestros labios al fin se unieron, en un lento y delicado beso. Nunca antes había besado pero con exactitud podía decir que esto era el paraíso. No quería que parase, sintiéndome dichosa de que un hombre como él me amase a mí qué tan solo era una pediatra ama de casa que en sus días libres solo se tiraba al sofá a ver películas de amor y llorar en sus trágicos finales.

Cuando el beso cesó, ambos nos quedamos uno muy cerca del otro. Yo mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras me mordía el labio por las mil sensaciones que habían recorrido mi cuerpo. Sentí su dedo pulgar pasar por mi labio inferior y lo atrapé entre mis labios. A consecuéncia un jadeo escapó de los labios de Aro y yo solo pude sonreir satisfecha por lo provocado.

Solté su dedo y me separé de él mirándole, feliz de tener ese amor que siempre había deseado.

\- ¿Te quedas a cenar? -Le dije de manera juguetona levántandome del sofá con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto.

Y así estuvimos el resto de la tarde, entre besos y caricias, pero sin llegar a nada más. Ninguno tenía prisa y yo no iba a entregarme a nadie a la primera de cambio. Quizá Aro era el hombre que había estado esperando todo este tiempo y lo comprobaría con el paso de los días. Cenamos y nos divertimos, vimos películas juntos hasta acabar los dos rendidos en el sofá. Me había quedado dormida en el pecho de Aro mientras él me abrazaba.

**POV Aro**

Por fin había ido a casa de Esme y me había declarado. Lo que ella no sabía era que todo era una farsa. Carlisle la amaba, él me lo había contado, pero yo tenía un mejor futuro para Esme, quién para mí era una rídicula mujer. Otra mujer de las tantas que habían caído a mis brazos y qué acabaría haciendo todo cuanto le ordenase.

Mi máscara debía seguir un tiempo hasta que ella cogiese confianza y cuando eso pasase, sería mía.

Estúpida ella qué se creía que iba a ser feliz de ahora en adelante y estúpido Carlisle quién veía buenas intenciones en mí.

Veremos qué cara se le quedará cuando sepa el futuro que tengo planeado para la mujer a la qué ama, porqué sí, esto era una venganza. Como dicen... "La venganza se sirve en plato frío"

**Y aquí de nuevo el siguiente capítulo de esta história. **

**Se la dedico a EsmeraldCullen02 quién me ha pedido que siguiese con la história. Espero que te convenzca guapa.**

**Besos y espero reviews!**


	4. Reacciones

Había empezado la semana la mar de animada. Había pasado mis dos días de fiesta con Aro en casa y ayer domingo había finjido estar enferma para también estar con él. Habíamos visto películas, salido de paseo, incluso habíamos ido a comprar, aunque esto solo era por entretenimiento.

Aro había sido muy atento conmigo estos días. Ayer por la tarde se había ido a casa porqué tenía algunas cosas que hacer pero habíamos quedado en que hoy lunes pasaría a recogerme e iríamos juntos al trabajo. Así que me había dado una ducha, me había secado el pelo y lo había dejado suelto dejando qué mi pelo color caramelo cayese con sus típicas ondas por encima de mi hombro. También me había maquillado un poco, lo suficiente para no llamar la atención. Solía usar colores claros para los ojos y un color marrón claro para los labios, aunque a veces usaba algún rojo chillón, pero solo en ocasiones especiales.

Me había puesto un vestido a la altura de mi rodilla de un color grisáceo qué llevaba un cinturón marrón a la altura de la cintura. Era un vestido de manga larga y con un poco de escote, pero que taparía con una fina chaqueta de un color gris, pero más claro que el vestido. Me había puesto unas medias del color de mi piel y unos botines negros con un poco de tacón.

Tras revisar mi aspecto en el espejo y comprobar que no iba muy llamativa, cogí mi bolso de encima de la silla y metí las cosas importantes como el móvil y las llaves. Entonces escuché el timbre y me apresuré a bajar. Al abrir la puerta me encontré a Aro quién sonreía. Vi como me echaba un rápido vistazo de arriba abajo antes de ofrecerme la mano. Yo la tomé gustosa y salí, cerrando después con llave.

Caminé hasta el coche de su mano y él me abrío la puerta del asiento del copiloto. Le mostré una dulce sonrisa antes de entrar y ponerme el cinturón poniendo el bolso sobre mi regazo. Estaba nerviosa, nunca antes me habían llevado al trabajo y menos aún un hombre.

Cuando Aro subió al coche y se colocó el cinturón, se detuvo unos minutos a mirarme sonriente.

\- Vas muy hermosa, Esme. ¿Tendré que ponerme celoso si te miran? -Obviamente bromeaba, su sonrisa y su mirada juguetona lo decía claramente.

\- No, no tienes que preocuparte de que me miren. Además, solo tengo ojos para alguien y me visto así para una persona en concreto, ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta, cariño. -Dicho esto se centró en conducir hacía el hospital. Aún teníamos tiempo de sobra hasta que nuestro turno empezase, pero todo estaba calculado. Iríamos a desayunar antes a la cafetería qué había a una manzana del hospital.

Aprovechando el silencio que se había formado en el coche llevé mi mano hasta el reproductor y le di al play para dar inicio al cd qué Aro seguramente escuchaba cuando iba solo en el coche.

\- Vaya, "The Beatles" -Sonreí. No era uno de mis temas favoritos, pero dejé que la música inundase el coche. Con un poco de música y el silencio podría concentrarme en el giro radical qué había dado mi vida.

\- ¿Te gustan los Beatles? -Preguntó Aro de repente a lo que fije mi mirada en él antes de contestar.

\- Sí, algunos temas están muy bien.

\- Son uno de mis grupos favoritos, me gusta escucharlos cuando voy camino al trabajo. -Se encogió de hombros y yo tan solo sonreí.

¿Qué música sería la favorita de Carlisle? Tenía curiosidad. Sabía cosas de él pero realmente, si me ponía a pensar en las veces que habíamos hablado, solo sabía que estaba soltero, que le gustaba ayudar a la gente y por eso era médico y qué se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio.

¿Por qué ahora estaba pensando en él? Carlisle no tenía nada que ver en mi vida ahora, éramos amigos o tan solo compañeros de trabajo. Ahora mi única preocupación tenía que ser mi pareja, a quién amaba.

Aro aparcó frente al hospital, pues si lo dejaba ahí luego no tendría problema al aparcar. Me quité el cinturón y bajé del coche colgándome el bolso del hombro. Esperé a que él bajase y pusiese el seguro al coche, antes de cogernos la mano y caminar hacía la cafetería.

Al llegar ambos tomamos asiento, uno frente al otro. Aro no dejaba de mirarme fijamante incluso cuando la camarera se acercó para coger el pedido.

Tan solo pedí un zumo de naranja natural, mientras que Aro solo se pidió un café. Típico de un médico tomar café cada dos por tres. Yo debía ser la rara excepción.

\- ¿No vas a comer nada? -Me preguntó Aro de repente, a lo que negue con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No suelo comer nada a estas horas. -Me encogí de hombros cruzando mis brazos encima de la mesa.

\- Pues debererías comer.

\- Tú también deberías y si embargo no lo haces. -Amplié mi sonrisa retándole con la mirada, a lo que él tan solo suspiró rindiéndose.

\- Tú ganas.

La camarera trajo el pedido y nos lo puso sobre la mesa. Cogí mi zumo de naranja y le di un pequeño sorbo. Estaba muy bueno. Me encantaban los zumos, tanto que podía tomármelos con cualquier tipo de comida. Alice en ocasiones me decía que era rara, que los zumos eran más bien para desayunar o merendar, pero no para todas las comidas del día. Pero a mí me daba igual.

No tardamos mucho en acabar por lo qué Aro y yo retomamos el camino hacía el hospital. Después de tres días de fiesta realmente daba mucha pereza el volver a trabajar, pero esos niños merecían toda mi atención y aunque ahora tuviese mucha pereza, hoy sacaría lo mejor de mí con esos niños.

Al entrar en el interior y firmar ambos nuestra entrada, nos despedimos con un leve beso en los labios. Las enfermeras y doctores qué estaban a nuestro alrededor se quedaron verdaderamente sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada.

Vi a Aro irse hacía su planta tomando el ascensor, sin embargo, yo me quedé quieta, mirando al frente cuando me encontré con los ojos del Dr. Cullen. Suponía qué había presenciado nuestro beso. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Le saludaba sin más? Realmente era una situación incómoda y no sabía porqué sentía esta necesidad de darle explicaciones, pero no iba a hacerlo. No era asunto suyo.

Suspiré y con paso decidido caminé hacía el ascensor tocando el botón y esperé a qué llegase con la mala suerte de qué Carlisle se había puesto a mi lado. Estaba serio, con la mandíbula apretada.

\- Enhorabuena.

\- Gracias. -Musité un tanto incómoda. Me sentía como una adolescente qué acababa de ponerle los cuernos a su novio, ¿Cómo es posible? Suspiré.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, ambos pasamos al interior. Toqué el botón de la sexta planta y el ascensor cerró sus puertas. ¿Por qué él no había picado en su planta? Sabía de sobra qué el se quedaba en la quinta, pero esta vez no.

Habíamos subido al menos tres plantas cuando de golpe Carlisle paró el ascensor dándole al botón, ¿Pero qué narices hacía? Le miré incrédula apoyando mi espalda en la pared observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

De golpe lo tenía frente a mí, con sus manos apoyadas a cada lado de mi cabeza y su cuerpo pegado al mío. Fruncí el ceño teniendo sus labios a milímetros de los míos. Mi respiración se había alterado y mis manos se habían puesto sobre su pecho. La intención era intentar apartarle pero era inútil, pues era más fuerte qué yo, incluso era un poco más alto qué Aro.

\- Carlisle... -Musité con un poco de temor.

\- ¿Por qué él, Esme? Dame una explicación. -Su respiración estaba agitada, parecía estar conteniéndose quizá para no besarme y también parecían desesperadas sus palabras.

\- Carlisle, no tengo nada qué explicarte. Es mi vida y... amo a Aro.

\- No, no le amas, Esme. Mírame a los ojos y dime qué no sientes nada por mí, ¡Dímelo!

\- Por favor, Carlisle...

\- Dímelo, si realmente no sientes nada por mí te dejaré, no te molestaré. Podrás ser feliz con él. -Ahora su voz se había calmado y parecía triste. ¿Por qué quería abrazarlo y consolarle? Me estaba volviendo loca. Me esforcé a subir mi mirada a sus ojos. No quería mentirle, pero tenía qué hacerlo o no me dejaría.

\- No siento nada por ti, Carlisle. -Mi voz sonó decidida, aunque amenazaba con fallar. No habían sido muchas las ocasiones en qué había compartido momentos agradables con él, pero todas esas veces me había sentido muy agusto a su lado.

\- Bien... -Se separó de mí, como si el cuerpo le pesase. Volvió a poner en marcha el ascensor y picó a su planta. Para esta solo quedaban dos y se bajaría pronto. Quería ayudarle, calmar ese dolor qué seguramente estaba sintiendo, pero no sabía qué hacer. No podía corresponderle, estaba con Aro y él tendría que entenderlo.

Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. Había metido sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Subí mi mirada hacía sus ojos los cuales estaban humedecidos, ¿Iba a llorar? Dios. Suspiré y aparté la mirada para no sentirme aún peor.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la quinta planta y él ni siquiera se despidió al salir. No le di mucha importancia, tampoco iba a reprochárselo. Él ya iba a sufrir bastante.

Cuando llegué a mi planta caminé con paso decidido hasta mi consulta. Entré y cerré la puerta acercándome hasta mi silla y dejándome caer sobre ésta. Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y llevé mis manos a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Así dejé volar mi mente hacía uno de los días qué mejor lo había pasado con Carlisle.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Estábamos dando un paseo por el parque. Había quedado una tarde con Carlisle pues no tenía nada qué hacer y además él había insistido bastante.  
_

_El parqué estaba lleno de niños corriendo detrás de la pelota, otros iban en bici o patinete, con sus graciosos cascos llamativos. Llamaban a sus padres para qué les viesen como jugaban con sus cosas y estos sonreían orgullosos de sus hijos._

_Mientras caminaba junto a Carlisle, relajada, pensaba en como sería ser madre. De siempre había sido mi sueño y cada vez qué cumplía un año más veía esa posibilidad más remota. Quizá no estaba hecha para ser madre y ni siquiera para tener un buen marido qué me quisiese._

_No me quejaba de mi vida, claro, era tranquila, con un buen trabajo y tenía amigas, aunque con la qué más hablaba era con Alice._

_\- ¿Nunca has pensado en tener hijos, Esme? _

_\- Bueno... siempre he querido ser madre, Carlisle, pero no he encontrado a la persona qué pueda cumplir ese sueño -Me encogí de hombros, abrazándome a su brazo mientras caminábamos. _

_\- Una mujer tan hermosa no debería tener problemas con eso, ¿Acaso no te gusta nadie? _

_\- ¿Por qué un hombre tan apuesto no tiene pareja? Tienes buenos partidos en el hospital y tienes a las enfermeras locas. -Carlisle soltó una pequeña risita dirijiendo la mirada hacía mí, mostrándome finalmente una amplia sonrisa._

_\- No he encontrado a la persona adecuada, Esme. ¿Nos sentamos? _

_Tan solo asentí mientras le daba vueltas al tema. Sabía de sobra cuantas chicas babeaban por él en el pasillo, incluso en algún momento me había molestado. ¿Había sentido celos? No, no creo. Lo qué seguía sin entender es qué no escogiese a ninguna para ningún rollo. ¿Sería virgen? Ante este pensamientos me sonrojé e intenté disimularlo mirando hacía otro lado. Qué cosas pensaba.. _

_Ambos tomamos asiento. Durante la tarde estuvimos hablando de porqué habíamos elegido ser médicos y el porqué precisamente habíamos escogido nuestras especialidades. Todo se resumía a qué amábamos ayudar. Él a su manera en sus especialidades y yo a la mía como pediatra. Ya qué no podía tener hijos, ¿Por qué no ayudar quiénes sí tenían? _

_La tarde iba cayendo. Poco a poco los niños se iban con sus padres de vuelta a casa. Seguro qué al llegar les esperaba una ducha y al salir, ya con sus pijamas puestos, irían a cenar y luego a dormir ya qué mañana tendrían colegío. Envidiaba a esas madres pues tenían una vida perfecta, una vida qué yo deseaba. _

_\- ¿Quieres volver a casa? -Preguntó con voz melosa, lo qué hizo qué alzase mi mirada hacía él, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza. Estaba realmente agusto con él y no quería volver aún. No quería alejarme. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y cerré los ojos._

_\- Esme... _

_\- Dime..._

_\- Nada, no importa _

_Alcé mi mirada hacía él curiosa. Quería saber qué era lo qué iba a decirme, pero Carlisle tan solo me sonrío con dulzura dejando una suave caricia en mi mejilla. Suspiré relajada. _

_No quería irme a casa, pero estábamos alargando demasiado el momento y ambos sabíamos qué iba a pasar. _

**_FIN DEL FASH BACK_**

Se me saltaron unas lágrimas al recordar ese momento. Había pasado unas semanas antes de empezar a trabajar más con Aro como el oncologo de mis niños enfermos de cáncer. Eso había traído como consecuencia qué Carlisle y yo apenas nos viésemos.

Había elegido a Aro por sus diversas cualidades y tan solo había rechazado a Carlisle por su celosía.

Ahora parecía una tonta llorando por Carlisle, por el dolor qué le había causado, pero no me arrepentía de mi decisión. Sabía qué sentía algo por Carilsle aunque hubiese dicho lo contrario, ¿Pero qué hacía? Si le decía qué sentía por él no me dejaría tranquila ni a mí ni a Aro y yo necesitaba paz. Necesitaba tener una relación fuera de problemas ajenos. Fuera de rumores qué se pudiesen formar al ver a Carlisle tontear conmigo, intentando recuperar algo qué nunca había sido suyo.

A medida qué la mañana iba pasando y gracias a la distracción qué me ofrecía mi trabajo, fui dejando un poco de lado los pensamientos hacía Carlisle.

Esperaba qué en mi hora de descanso Aro no viniese a buscarme. Debía estar echa un desastre después de las lágrimas de esta mañana y mi expresión decía qué algo me pasaba y tendría qué contárselo, pues no podía mentirle.

Después de ponerle una pequeña benda en el pie a un niño de unos 10 años por haberse esguinzado el tobillo, me senté en mi silla y le receté una pomada qué tendría qué ir a la farmacia a comprar. Cuanto la madre y eñ niño se habían ido pude volver a relajarme un poco pues tenía diez minutos antes de mi siguiente paciente.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_\- ¿Qué me dices de ir a comer después de nuestro turno?  
_

_Carlisle estaba sentado frente a mí, como si fuese un paciente qué venía a una revisión con su doctora. Ambos sonreíamos mientras nos mirábamos mientras yo jugaba un poco con él, negándome primero a ir a comer con él._

_\- No sé, Dr. Cullen, ¿Seguro qué me llevará a comer y no me secuestrará? -Me mordí el labio por dentro para no echarme a reír ante tal ocurréncia._

_\- Oh, me ofende, Dra. Platt._

_\- Hay qué ir con mil ojos, Dr. Cullen, nunca se sabe qué puedes encontrarte._

_\- ¿Eso quiere decir qué vendrás a comer conmigo? _

_\- Puede._

_\- ¿Te paso a recoger por aquí a las tres? _

_\- A las tres, no se retrase, Dr. Cullen. _

_\- No lo haré, señorita Platt. -Mostró una radiante sonrisa. En su mirada se le notaba qué estaba ilusionado, contento y feliz. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora cuento me gustaba verle así._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
**_

¿Por qué lo recordaba todo ahora? ¿Por qué justo cuando decido qué puedo ser feliz con Aro tengo qué darle tantas vueltas a lo poco qué pasó con Carlisle? Empezaba a sentirme muy mareada. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza y me levanté, viéndome obligada a agarrarme a la pared qué había a mis espaldas.

Sentía qué iba a caerme de un momento a otro y fue entonces, cuando al cerrar los ojos, caí al suelo. Escuché la voz de una de mis auxiliares avisando a un médico. Escuché voces a mi alrededor pero cada vez las entedía menos. No sabía qué me decían y yo solo quería gritarles qué se callasen, pero eso no sucedía, ni siquiera salía un sonido de mis labios.

.

.

.

Me desperté bastante desorientada. Al principio me costó abrir los ojos por la luz de los fluorescentes, pero al conseguirlo miré a mi alrededor. Al parecer estaba sola en una habitación de hospital, tumbada sobre una camilla con los pies de la cama levantados. Llevé mi mano a la frente. Me sentía realmente cansada y estaba algo confusa de lo qué había pasado. ¿Qué hora sería? Tenía que volver al trabajo, tenía pacientes a los qué atender. Quisé incorporarme pero un dolor punzante en la nuca hizo qué volviese quedarme tumbada.

Madre mía, todo me daba vueltas aún, así qué volví a cerrar los ojos intentando relajarme. Entonces escuché la puerta abrirse y los pasos de alguien acercarse hasta la cama. Abrí los ojos creyendo qué vería a Aro, pero no, era Carlisle quién entraba con una plancheta en sus manos y un bolígrafo. Dios, ¿Estaba en cardiología? Lo qué me faltaba...

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -Preguntó de manera profesional, como si fuese una paciente más. Eso hizo qué hiciese una mueca de disgusto.

\- Confusa y mareada. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy en tu unidad? ¿Tan grave es la cosa?

\- Te ha dado un bajón de tensión, Esme. ¿Cuando fué la última vez qué comistes?

\- Ayer por la tarde... pero anoche me tomé un zumo y esta mañana otro..

\- Sabes qué eso no es suficiente, ¿Verdad? Avisaré a la enfermera para qué te ponga una vía con suero. Parece qué te has deshidratado. Tendrás qué quedarte esta noche bajo observación.

\- ¿Es necesario, Carlisle? Estoy bien, comeré algo y volveré al traba..

\- Es necesario. -Me cortó y yo tan solo suspiré resignada.

\- ¿Y el trabajo? No puedo dejarlo así sin más.

\- Ya han cubierto tu puesto, Esme. Volveré a pasar para ver como evolucionas y depende como estés mañana te daré el alta.

\- Está bien... -Suspiré. Parecía tan serio. Me molestaba verle así, pero tampoco le culpaba.

Carlisle después de apuntar algunas cosas en el informe, salió sin decir nada más. Ni siquiera se había despedido. Intenté olvidarme de su comportamiento y de todo cuanto había estado pensando toda la mañana. Necesitaba dormir aunque sabía qué la enfermera entraría de un momento a otro para ponerme la vía, pero me daba igual.

Cerré los ojos con la intención de dormir hasta qué finalmente lo conseguí.

.

.

.

Era por la tarde y Aro no había pasado a verme, ¿Dónde estaría? Su turno en teoría había acabado hacía varias horas. Estiré mi mano hasta el mando de la cama y bajé los pies, subiendo el cabezal, incorporándome con cuidado de no tirar del cable de la via.

La comida qué me habían traído estaba asquerosa. La tortilla parecía plástico compacto, ni siquiera podía cortarla con el tenedor. ¿Con esto pretendían qué los pacientes comiesen para ponerse bien? Mirases por donde mirases la comida, no entraba ni por los ojos. Por suerte la merienda había estado mejor. Me habían traído un zumo y unas galletas, para mí era más que suficiente.

De repente la puerta se abrió y dió paso a mi joven amiga, quién venía seria. Fruncí el ceño un momento pero en seguida suavicé mi expresión y le sonreí ligeramente.

\- ¡Esme!

\- Hola Alice, no hacía falta qué vinieses, estoy bien. El doctor ha exagerado un poco...

\- ¿Exagerado? El Dr. Cullen me ha dicho qué ha pasado, ¿Estás loca? No puedes estar sin comer y menos aún estar a base de zumos!

\- Lo siento, ¿Cómo es qué has visto al Dr. Cullen?

\- Me lo he encontrado por el pasillo y le he preguntado si sabía dónde estabas.. No sabía qué era él, pero se ha presentado y me ha traído hasta aquí. No me habías dicho qué fuese tan guapo.

\- Es imposible qué Carlisle esté... Acaba el turno a las tres, como yo...

\- Pues ahí estaba, Esme. -Se encogió de hombros sentándose a mi lado.

\- ¿Y no has visto a Aro? -Fruncí el ceño un tanto preocupada.

\- ¿Aro? ¿El chico qué fue a tu casa? No, no le he visto.

\- ¿Me dejas tu móvil? No ha venido y estoy preocupada..

Alice suspiró y me pasó su móvil. Marqué el número de Aro y lo llamé, varias veces, pero en ambas me salió el contestador. ¿Por qué no contestaba? ¿Por qué no venía? Quería verle pero al parecer le importaba poco como estuviese.

Mejor no sacaba las cosas de quicio. Seguro que estaba haciendo algo importante. Le devolví el móvil a Alice y suspiré.

\- ¿Estás bien, Esme?

\- Sí, creo qué sí. Alice, vete a casa tranquila, mañana me darán de alta y te llamaré.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Completamente.

Alice me dio un suave abrazo cual correspondí. No quería qué se preocupase por mí en estos momentos. Realmente solo quería volver a casa pero Carlisle no me iba a dar el alta hasta mañana. Otra cosa qué rondaba por mi cabeza era porqué estaba de turno cuando no le tocaba. Suspiré. Vi a Alice salir después de despedirse y yo me encogí en la cama, tapándome hasta los hombros con la sábana.

Había pasado un buen rato y había intentado no preocuparme más por Aro, pero iba a tener qué darme explicaciones de porqué ni siquiera me cogía el teléfono. De repente volvió a abrirse la puerta dando paso a Carlisle. Esta vez no venía con plancheta, así que suponía qué venía a hacerme una rápida revisión.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? -Esta vez su voz sonó más suave, mientras se sentaba en el sillón, a mi lado.

\- Sí, algo mejor...

\- ¿Quieres qué te ponga dinero para la televisión? Así no te aburrirás.

\- No, gracias Carlisle, pero no quiero ser una molestia. ¿Qué haces trabajando a estas horas? Se te nota cansado.

\- He hecho un cambio de turno porqué el compañero de la tarde tenía asuntos qué arreglar en casa.

\- Vaya, si no tienes trabajo deberías ir a descansar. No deberías perder el tiempo conmigo.

\- Y no estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Estoy visitando a una de mis pacientes. -Vi como mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no estaba muy segura de ello.

\- Carlisle... -Sabía qué no estaba bien lo qué iba a preguntarle porqué sabía qué le dolería, pero tenía que quitarme la duda.- ¿Has visto a Aro?

\- Aro se fue al final de su turno. No ha dico a donde. -Se encogió de hombros de nuevo serio. Hice una mueca. Así qué se había ido..

\- Vaya...

\- En seguida te traerán la cena, espero qué te la comas. Pasaré antes de irme a ver como vas y así podré ver si has mejorado para darte de alta o no. -Se levantó de su silla y se inclinó hacía mí, dejando un beso en mi frente. Había sido un acto muy tierno qué casi consigue hacer qué me saltasen las lágrimas.

Estaba sensible por el simple echo de qué Aro no se había molestado en venir a verme y qué Carlisle fuese tan atento...

\- Carlisle. -Dije antes de qué saliese por la puerta, el cual se giró para mirarme.- Gracias. -Le mostré una pequeña sonrisa y él se fue, cerrándome la puerta.

Me encogí en la cama y entonces empecé a llorar en silencio. No podía más. Había sido un día muy intenso, lleno de fuertes emociones. Nunca me había sentido así y esperaba qué no volviese a pasar.

Por otro lado me dolía la falta de interés del qué se suponía qué era mi pareja. Quizá no me quería tanto como decía, quizá solo estaba jugando conmigo... Me metí bajo las sábanas mientras lloraba en silencio, desahogándome completamente de todo lo qué sentía.

\- ¿Cariño? -La voz de Aro me sobresaltó. Me sequé rápidamente las lágrimas antes de salir de debajo de las sábanas. No dije nada esperando una explicación.- Lo siento, cariño. Tenía qué hacer unos recados. -Puso su mano sobre mi mejilla y fue secando las lágrimas.

\- ¿Todo el día con recados, Aro..? -Odiaba ser desconfiada, pero me había dado motivos.

\- Sí, cariño. Perdóname. Esta noche me quedaré contigo. He leído el informe y a partir de ahora voy a asegurarme de qué comas.

\- Ya... -Suspiré retirando su mano de mi mejilla y secándome yo misma las lágrimas.

\- ¿Me perdonas? Te compensaré en cuanto salgas de aquí... ya lo verás.

\- Pensé qué no querías verme y qué no te importo...

\- Me importas más qué a nada, no seas tonta... -Se inclinó hacía mis labios y dejó un suave beso, cual sin dudarlo le devolví.- Lo siento..

\- Está bien, te perdono... -Sonreí levemente y le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos teniendo cuidado de la vía, claro. Lo acerqué hasta mis labios y volvimos a fundirnos en un suave beso.

Aro efectivamente se había quedado conmigo toda la noche. Me había obligado a qué me comiese toda la cena. En cuanto a Carlisle no había vuelto a verle a pesar de qué había dicho qué pasaría. Suponía qué se había ido a casa, se le notaba cansado pues llevaba todo el día trabajando.

Ahora con Aro a mi lado pude descansar más tranquila incluso más contenta. Le tenía a mi lado, ¿Se podía pedir algo más?

**Espero qué os guste. Volveré a actualizar en cuatro o cinco días.**

**Dejen reviews! **


	5. Declaración

Desperté por la mañana, acurrucada entre las sábanas de la camilla del hospital. Sentía el cuerpo cansado pero ya no me encontraba tan mal como ayer. Había comido la noche anterior pues Aro me había obligado. El suero había hecho el resto.

Eché un vistazo a la habitación. Me encontraba sola y por la hora que era suponía que Aro estaba trabajando. Agradecía estar sola en estos momentos porqué debía estar echa un desastre. Pelo albororato y enredado y encima el maquillaje. Tenía que levantarme e ir al baño.

Me incorporé teniendo cuidado de la vía y fuí hacía el baño. El esfuerzo que me cuesta llegar hasta el baño demuestra que necesito unos días de total descanso y alimentarme bien. Sabía que no estaba alimentándome bien, pero siempre había sido así. Suspiré y al estar frente al espejo y arreglé un poco mi pelo, alisándolo con agua para controlar los mechones más rebeldes. Lavé mi cara retirando de este modo el maquillaje del día anterior. Al menos ahora estaba un poco más decente. Tras acabar volví a la habitación y me senté en el borde de la cama. ¿Carlisle me daría hoy el alta?

Jugueteé con mis dedos mientras le daba vueltas a todo lo ocurrido los últimos días. De repente la puerta se abrió y por ésta apareció Alice. Sonreí al verla e hice amago de levantarme para darle un abrazo, pero ella me lo impidió, acercándose a darme un abrazo. Se lo correspondí. Era la única amiga que tenía, la única que podía ayudarme en el lío que llevaba encima. Que si Carlisle, que si Aro. Suspire y esto hizo que ella se separase para mirarme a los ojos. Su mueca no pasó desapercibida. Ella sabia que algo me pasaba.

\- ¿Vas a explicarme que te pasa? No sabía cuando iban a darte el alta y no he podido aguantar la tentación de venir y que hablemos.

\- Es complicado, Alice...

\- Tengo toda la mañana libre. Cuéntame Esme, soy tu amiga.

\- ¿Sabes que estoy saliendo con Aro?

\- Sí, he escuchado algún rumor por el hospital en el poco rato que he estado esperando a que me dejasen pasar a verte.

\- Pues Carlisle también lo sabe y ayer en el ascensor, cuando ya estábamos a solas, me hizo decirle que no le amaba...

\- ¿Y le amas?

\- No lo sé, Alice. Estoy enamorada de Aro, pero Carlisle... Antes de desmayarme estaba recordando un par de momento con Carlisle.. No sé que me pasa, etoy confundida..

\- ¿Quieres un consejo, Esme? No corras. Eres joven. Tienes a dos hombres locos por ti, escoge bien, date tiempo para pensar. Verás que así tendrás las cosas claras.

\- Supongo que tienes razón pero ya estoy con Aro. Ya he decidido con quién quiero estar..

\- Pero tú misma me estás diciendo que sientes algo por Carlisle sino no te importaría haberle dicho que no le amas y no hubieses estado comiéndote el coco recordando a Carlisle.

\- Ya... pero... -Iba a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió, no antes de que picasen a ésta con los nudillos. Miré hacía la puerta esperando que fuese Carlisle. Quería que me diese ya el alta.

Efectivamente fue él quién entró a la habitación, vestido de traje, con una camisa azul marino que le quedaba perfecta y como no, la bata de medico por encima. Se acercó hasta la camilla saludando y me pidió que me tumbase, por lo que le hice caso.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? - Empezó a mirar mis pupilas centrado en su trabajo.

\- Mejor, ¿Vas a darme el alta ya? Quiero volver al trabajo..

\- ¿Algún mareo? -Al parecer había ignorado por completo mi pregunta. Ladeé la cabeza. Odiaba que me ignorasen.

\- No. -Contesté más borde. Él se dio cuenta de esto y llevó su mirada a mis ojos. Me quedé muda al ver sus ojos azules clavados en los míos. Era imposible no perderse en estos. No sé si fueron imaginaciones mías, pero este se inclino hacía mi rostro. Mi respiración se aceleró incluso.

\- Ejem. -Carraspeó Alice soltando una risita para después abandonar la habitación. Lo había hecho a propósito para que él se separase y así lo hizo volviendo su mirada a su plancheta y empezando a escribir a saber que.

\- ¿Vas a darme el alta o no? -Mi respiración aún estaba algo agitada pero no me importaba.

\- ¿Y si te digo que no? -Ahora me miraba divertido, juguetón. Me encantaba esa faceta suya.

\- Pediré el alta voluntaria, tu mismo... -Sonreí victoriosa mirándole. El volvió a inclinarse hacia mí volviéndome a quedar sin aliento. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito y suponía con que fin lo hacía.

\- No harás eso... -Sus palabras ahora eran un dulce susurro. ¿Por qué no podía alejarlo? Ayer le había dicho que no le amaba, ¿Por que insistía? Lo peor es que me gustaba.

\- Sí lo haré...

\- ¿Seguro que lo harás...? -Ahora sentía su aliento sobre mis labios. Por instinto cerré los ojos y entre abrí los labios. Sabía que esto iba a traerme consecuencias pero debía hacerlo. Tenía que saber que era lo que quería pues ni yo misma lo sabía.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a contestarle, aunque ni siquiera pretendía hacerlo, cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Empezó a besarme. Llevé mi mano hasta su nuca y le presioné contra mis labios mientras le seguía el beso e iba dejando caricias sobre el pelo que caía sobre su nuca.

Sus labios eran dulces. Se movían con los míos con cariño y amor, ni que fuese a romperme si me besaba con más pasión.

No sabía el tiempo que llevábamos besándonos cuando de golpe alguien le apartó con brusquedad. Era Aro. Me quedé congelada al ver lo furioso que estaba. Era capaz de pegar a Carlisle y no podía permitirlo. Había sido culpa mía.

Me levanté sin acordarme de la vía la cual se salió de un tirón. Me quejé de dolor. El brazo empezaba a sangrarme bastante, pero esto no me detuvo a la hora de ponerme entre Carlisle y Aro.

\- Aro, por favor. Tranquilizate... -Quise poner mis manos sobre sus mejillas para que me mirase y así poder tranquilizarle, pero éste las apartó de un manotazo. Decir que no me había dolido sería mentira.

\- ¡Ven aquí cobarde! ¡No te escondas detrás de una mujer! -Aro se acercó para pegar a Carlisle pero le di un empujón para apartarle y se quedase quieto. A consecuencia y cosa que no me esperaba, es que me diese una bofetada, tirándome al suelo y dándome así contra el sillón. Me quejé llevando mi mano a mi mejilla donde me había pegado. Mis lagrimas saltaron al momento. Jamás me habían pegado, ni siquiera mis padres de pequeña.

Las enfermeras que habían escuchado el follón entraron rápidamente a la habitación para separar a Aro y a Carlisle. Ahora era Carlisle el que estaba furioso. Escuchaba como le decía a Aro que como había sido capaz de ponerme una mano encima. Que iba a matarle. Aro sin embargo le invitaba a pegarle, provocándole. Entre varias enfermeras intentaron agarrar a ambos. No fue hasta que entró el director de hospital pegando un grito que se quedaron callados pero fulminándose con la mirada.

Una enfermera se acercó a mí que aún estaba inmóvil en el suelo pero apoyada en el sillón. Con cuidado me levantó y me sentó sobre la cama. Primero decidió mirar el brazo que me sangraba por la vía que me había arrancado. No me inmutaba apenas de lo que me hacía, ni siquiera sentía dolor. No fue hasta pasados unos minutos que sentí algo frío sobre mi mejilla izquierda donde Aro me había pegado. Era hielo. Me estremecí e hice una mueca de dolor.

No podía creer que Aro me hubiese pegado aunque no podía culparle, la culpa había sido mía por seguir los juegos de Carlisle y besarle.

Alice entró como un torbellino en la habitación al enterarse de lo ocurrido. Sentí sus brazos rodearme y yo la abracé rompiendo a llorar sobre su hombro. Ella acariciaba mi espalda con la intención de tranquilizarme. Ni siquiera hablaba. Cuando me separé secándome las lágrimas ya estábamos solas.

\- Quiero...quiero irme a casa... Por favor, Alice...

\- No sé si...

\- No quiero estar aquí... -Las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir. Mi voz vuelve a temblar por lo que cierro los ojos intentando calmarme, pero era inútil. Estaba muy nerviosa.

\- Iré a pedirte el alta, Esme.. -Sentí el beso que deja sobre mi frente y tan solo me tumbo poniéndome el brazo sobre la frente con los ojos cerrados.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse pero ni siquiera me moví. Estaba echa polvo dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido. ¿Por que era tan inútil? ¿Por qué había llegado a esto? Todo por no decir no. Todo porqué Carlisle me volvía loca. Sabía que tenía que alejarme y lo haría. Hoy descansaría y mañana vendría a dejar el trabajo. Hablaría con Aro, le pediría perdón e intentaría arreglarlo todo...

.

.

.

.

Tras llegar a casa y tras pedirle a Alice que me dejase a solas, que estaría bien, me tumbé en la cama después de darme una ducha y ponerme cómoda. No quería acostarme sin antes llamar a Aro. Sería normal que me odiase pero si había la más mínima esperanza de que me perdonase, haría lo que fuese para que sucediese.

Cogí el teléfono y marqué su número. Llamé una, dos, tres veces. No me lo cogía. No iba a rendirme. Tenía que decirle que dejaría el trabajo por él. Mi trabajo, estar rodeada de niños, era mi vida. Amaba ese trabajo, pero también amaba a Aro y sabía que me había pegado sin querer porqué estaba nervioso. Podía perdonarle, pero, ¿Y él a mí?

Tras insistir unas cuantas veces más, por fin me cogió el teléfono. Ni siquiera habla cuando lo coge pero sé que está al otro lado del teléfono. Me bastaba con que me escuchase.

\- Hola Aro... -No sabia ni como empezar, pero me armé de valor.- Sé que estás enfadado. Sé que he hecho mal las cosas. Puedes odiarme si quieres... Yo no te odio. Sé que el que me ha pegado no eras tú. Estabas furioso y lo entiendo... No sé como disculparme, pero si te sirve de consuelo.. voy a dejar el hospital. Mañana iré y abandonaré mi puesto de trabajo. No volveré a ver a Carlisle, estaré tan solo para ti...

Escuché como cogía aire y lo soltaba. Quizá se estaba tranquilizando. Ciertamente, no lo sabía.

\- Hola Esme. Mañana a primera hora iré a verte. -Y sin decir nada más, me colgó el teléfono.

Me acurruqué en la cama, con el móvil a mi lado. Intenté no pensar más y descansar, cosa que conseguí aunque me costó bastante.

.

.

.

.

Por la mañana me desperté bastante temprano. Nada más eran las 6:00h AM. Me levanté poniéndome una bata de un color beige y fui al baño. Al verme en el espejo pude ver que mi rostro estaba empezando a coger un color morado, desde mi mejilla y rodeando mi ojo. Debía disimularlo un poco pues si Aro venía no quería que se sintiese mal al verme así. Peiné mi cabello y lo dejé suelto dejando que caiga sobre mis hombros, como de costumbre. Me lavé la cara antes de empezar a maquillarme. Apliqué un poco de base para disimular el morado. Comprobé que no se notase el maquillaje y bajé hacía la cocina para prepararme un café. No quería un zumo, raro en mí, pero necesitaba algo que me despertase y me ayudase a pensar con claridad.

Así lo hice. Me preparé un café y unas tostadas con mermelada. Me senté a desayunar mientras escuchaba la radio, aunque no le prestaba mucha atención.

Tras acabar y limpiar los cacharros subí de nuevo a la habitación para ponerme algo cómodo. Decidí ponerme unos tejanos negras y una blusa blanca de tirantes bastante sencilla. Me puse unos botines negros y bajé a esperar a Aro.

Con la tontería ya se habían hecho las 7:00h AM así que Aro estaría por llegar.

Tocaron al timbre unos 10 minuto después. Fui a abrir la puerta y allí estaba Aro, serio, muy serio. Tan solo le dejé pasar y cerré la puerta apoyándome en ésta. Se giró a mirarme para finalmente poner su mano sobre mi mejilla acariciando ésta. En respuesta apoyé mi mejilla en la palma de su mano, mientras le miraba.

\- Dejaré el trabajo y estaré por ti... te lo prometo. No volverá a ocurrir... - El silenció mis labios poniendo un dedo sobre estos pero tan solo fue un segundo porque al instante lo quitó y metió su mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sacó una cajita negra de piel. Oh, no... Sabía que venía ahora, pero, ¿Tan rápido? Llevábamos juntos tan solo unos días aunque era cierto que llevábamos semanas trabajando juntos.

Aro me miró a los ojos y abrió la cajita a la vez que se arrodillaba frente a mí. El pulso se me aceleró de inmediato. No podía creérmelo. Pensé que me odiaría pero sin embargo, aquí estaba, frente a mí apunto de pedirme matrimonio. Una locura, sin duda. Quién lo diría..

\- Esme, se que ayer fui agresivo, no debí pegarte pero os vi a Carlisle y a ti y el miedo se apoderó de mí. Llevamos pocos días juntos pero prefiero contar que llevamos juntos algunas semanas, desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Dijiste que dejarías el trabajo y estarías para mí. Acepto esas condiciones. Yo a cambio, prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo. Nunca más volveré a ponerte la mano encima. Cásate conmigo, Esme Anne Platt, por favor... Te amo, como nunca he amado a nadie...

Sus palabras me emocionaron. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de mi ojos empezando así a llorar pero de felicidad. Asentí, ¿Cómo iba a negarme a casarme con él? Le quería.

\- Sí, Aro. Claro que me casaré contigo. Te amo. -Él se levantó y me abrazo fuerte por lo que yo aproveché para rodear con mis brazos su cuello. ¿Sería feliz ahora? Seguro que sí. Me había prometido no volver a ponerme la mano encima y yo confiaba en él. Solo me dolía el dejar el hospital pero sabía que el me cuidaría y no tendría tiempo de aburrirme. Iba a aferrarme a esto y a la idea de que por fin tendría mi propia familia. Familia que deseaba desde hacía tiempo.

De ahora en adelante iba a pasar de ser doctora en pediatría a ser ama de casa y mujer del Dr. Aro Vulturi. Sonaba incluso bien. Sonreí y le miré a sus ojos para finalmente fundirnos en un profundo beso el que finalmente sellaba nuestra prometa de amor por siempre.

**POV ARO**

Había conseguido que Esme accediese a casarse conmigo. Tan solo habían hecho falta unas cuanta palabras bonitas. En cierto modo ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Esme era una mujer sencilla que con cuatro palabras quedaba más que enamorada. Había ganado la batalla con Carlisle y ahora ella era mía.

Iba a dejar el hospital y esa era la escusa perfecta para tenerla encerrada en casa y que hiciese cuanto le ordenase. Carlisle no volvería a saber de ella ni de nadie. Quizá inventaría que había muerto de alguna estúpida enfermedad y así nadie la buscaría. Es algo que planearía sobre la marcha.

Tenía prevista la boda para este mismo fin de semana. Quería algo rápido y sencillo. Pasaba de una ceremonia a lo grande.

Carlisle, por fin, sabrá que es perder a un ser querido y no poder hacer nada por salvarla.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Llevaba tiempo sin actualizar pero he tenido una serie de problemas además de tener que trabajar.**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo y me lo hagáis saber a través de los reviews. **

**¡Gracias por todo y hasta la próxima!**

**Att: Jga95**


End file.
